


Little secret

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert week [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Bash is shipping shirbert but doesn't know it's happened, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne comes to dinner at the Blythe-Lacroix farm.Bash tries to embarrass Gilbert in front of Anne, but he doesn't know the true nature of their relationship...





	Little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Since S3 is almost upon us I decided to start a countdown. I'm doing a "shirbert week" where I'm going to be posting little fics/drabbles every day to countdown until s3 drops

The little house on the Blythe-Lacroix farm was alive with laughter, something that had begun to happen more often due to a certain redhead making more and more appearances. 

"He did not!" Anne shrieked with laughter, covering her mouth with her hand so that she didn't spit her entire dinner across the table.

"He did." Bash laughed, "Down like a sack of potatoes. Right, Blythe?"

Gilbert poked his food with his fork refusing to look at either of them, "I think you're exaggerating."

Bash put a hand across his heart, sharing a mischievous glance with Anne. "I would never."

"Fainting isn't a big deal." She smiled at Gilbert, "I'm sure plenty of doctors do it." She broke into a laugh and Bash joined in, Gilbert feeling his cheeks grow warm. 

Why did Bash insist on embarrassing him in front of Anne?

* * *

"I should be heading home." Anne said after she'd helped Gilbert with the dishes. "Thank you for having me."

"It was a pleasure, Anne of Green Gables." Bash shook her hand before she went to go grab her coat.

He turned to Gilbert with a sudden seriousness, "You better hurry up Blythe and tell her how you feel. Or one of these days someone else is going to get there first and you'll regret it." 

"I don't know what you mean." Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Now, I'm going to walk my  _ friend  _ home."

Bash waved a hand dismissively as if to say "I've given up trying."

  
  


* * *

As soon as they were out of sight of Bash, Gilbert slowly linked his hand with Anne's and she squeezed back. It had been a week since they'd officially confessed their feelings for each other, and it was a little odd to be able to walk like this, not that either of them minded.

Gilbert swung their joined hands, twirling Anne around as they walked until she was facing him.

"So, are we going to tell Bash?" Anne said, absentmindedly playing with his jacket, a playful smile on her lips.

He leaned forward, smiling as he brushed her cheek. "I think we can keep it to ourselves a little longer. He wouldn't stop teasing me when I was younger and whilst he was right... I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction. Not yet anyway."

"Well I think it's even more romantic." Her eyes lit up the way they always did when she got an idea or was excited about something. "A secret just for us. Like our own little fairytale."

"I'm happy you're happy." He hesitated for a moment before asking, "You  _ are  _ happy, aren't you?"

"Happier than I ever thought I would be."

She grinned, pressing up on her tiptoes and closing the space between them, something she'd been longing to do the entire dinner. It was difficult, trying to hide her feelings. Now that she'd admitted them, it felt awful to keep them trapped inside again. 

Part of her wanted to show off, to prove to everyone who'd ever called her "plain" or "less likely to marry" that there was someone out there who loved her, who found her desirable. But the other part of her wanted to hold on to his hand and never let go, keeping him a secret and not wanting to share with anyone.

Gilbert still couldn't believe it, that the long sought girl of his affections finally returned his feelings. He got to walk hand in hand with her, how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

It was long awaited, by almost everyone in Avonlea (and especially each other), but for now they would keep that between them. Their own little secret.


End file.
